Fleetway Super Sonic
| species = Normal: Mobian hedgehog Transformed: Pony | gender = Male | age = None | eyes = Spiraling red | height = 4'2" (128 cm; hedgehog) 3'3" (100 cm; pony) | weight = 119 lbs (54 kg) | nationality = American | hobby = Murdering. Terrorizing. Stalking. Plotting. Torturing. Spending time with his family. | goals = Become immortal and invincible (ongoing). Kill anyone who comes in his path (ongoing). Cause as much chaos and destruction as possible (ongoing) | crimes = Mass murder Mass destruction Terrorism Mutilations Torture Cannibalism Attempted murder Attempted genocide | type of villain = Genocidal Doppelganger }}Sonic the Hedgehog, later known as Fleetway Super Sonic, is a psychotic demon-like entity from another universe who became insane and entered the main Sonic's universe to cause destruction and watch the world burn. History Fleetway Super Sonic was originally an alternate incarnation of Sonic the Hedgehog from an alternate universe. Despite growing up in a normal family household and having an almost-identical life as a freedom fighter to the main-universe Sonic, he suffered from declining mental health issues and was often seen booking therapist appointments. Sonic had pushed away his family to protect them from Eggman, and simultaneously put himself under stress due to constantly trying to protect his friends from deadly threats. His declining mental health lead Sonic to become increasingly more aggressive during battle, becoming more harsh to his friends and more ruthless towards Eggman. This culminated in Sonic nearly intentionally killing Eggman out of sheer anger. Realizing his insanity was getting the better of him, Sonic decided to fight Eggman one more time before temporarily retiring to focus on his health. During this fight, Sonic was forced to go super, but unbeknownst to him, Eggman was using the Phantom Ruby to power his machine, and used the ruby to send Sonic through a dimensional warp in time and space. As Sonic spiraled down this interdimensional tunnel, he only felt more enraged by Eggman until he began to break down upon appearing in another universe. Upon glancing in a puddle and seeing his reflection, his eyes were now spiraling red, a defect gained from the Phantom Ruby travel. Sonic went completely mad and now only sought to destroy everything in his sight, and started a destructive killing spree by imprisoning the main-universe Sonic. Relationships His Family Fleetway is not to sure why he, like Sonic.exe has a family, his wife is Glaze, who is one of the main workers at the Rainbow Factory, having a deep love for her, only when Glaze confessed and started hanging out more. Eventually they got married on their own and had two twins, Flame and Shara, who are still being trained by him to kill and become as powerful as him. Locations After Fleetway's first defeat he was unable to move between any worlds, but was able to move around in the Dark Dimension. Fleetway is only able to move to different worlds similar to how Sonic.exe cannot go to the human world without some method of transportation, for Fleetway, it's more complicated as he can only travel to other worlds by having someone absorb the negative chaos emeralds. Physical Description Fleetway's fur is a gold color and his peach skin gains a slightly golden hue. Additionally, his eyes are ruby red and spiraling around and his quills turn upward. His middle back quill varies in position though, He also possesses a golden aura that varies in size and can be anything from smooth to flame-like in shape. His aura also sometimes displays either faint sparkles or electrical sparks. Fleetway's original form was identical to Sonic's. Fleetway's pony form is the exact same as Sonic's super form as a pony except for his eyes and sharp teeth. Personality Fleetway is a sadistic, merciless, and violent monster who takes glee in repeatedly killing anyone he can when he gets the chance, his sense of humor isn't as disturbing and morbid as Herobrine and Sonic.exe's sense of humor, he's more of a calm person who is still a complete monster on the outside. Fleetway is monstrous, demented, deranged, murderous, and downright psychopathic, to the point where he is the living incarnation of pure and utter evil and insanity, to the point where Sonic.exe sometimes considers him more crazy than he is. However, Fleetway's troubles were founded in his previous life as an alternate Sonic, having to struggle with his mental health and unnaturally aggressive behavior before he went completely insane and became a vengeful monster. Theme Song "Monster" https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1mjlM_RnsVE Voice https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3_EtTXQKx8M Fleetway Super Sonic Quotes "Feel my power you pitiful fools!" "Sonic isn't home right now..." Gallery Fleetway-Super-Sonic-with-marshmallows-fleetway-super-sonic-38702176-600-530.jpg Fleetway-Super-Sonic-fleetway-super-sonic-38702168-408-399.jpg fleetway_super_sonic___ce___by_demonfox786-d5l7qho.png profile_picture_by_fleetway_super_sonic-d676dnd.png Trivia *In the canon Sonic the Comic universe Fleetway turned into a good guy and worked at a coffee shop. **In the canon Sonic the Comic universe he is also a split-personality to Sonic. Category:Villains Category:Sonic Characters Category:Tragic